Open thoughts
by Merlintime
Summary: Aquarius has something on her mind and wants to talk to Lucy. What is she going to tell her. Enjoy the story R&R!


In the Spirit world Scorpio and Aquarius were both together and Scorpio was curious about something so then he looked at his girlfriend.

"Say Aquarius, I was wondering about something?"

"Yes darling?"

"I was wondering how long have you known Lucy?"

"I've known since she was an infant."

"Really?"

"Yes her mother was my master but then when Lucy was very young her mother got sick and died. Since then even before our contract I was always out."

"I take that Lucy reminds you of her mother?"

Aquarius didn't say anything but then she looked away.

"Very."

"I'm sorry, is this too much to ask you?"

She looked at him.

"No in fact, I'm glad you did."

Later Aquarius was at her home laying on her bed. She couldn't stop thinking about Lucy. She knew that she would be hard on Lucy but other than that it wasn't like she was being too hard on her master. She remembered how when Lucy's mother Layla was alive that she would always talk about Lucy. At the time Lucy was so young then sadly, Layla got sick and died. Aquarius remembered how Lucy was not only heart broken but she was also so deep in depression that no one could get her to talk.

'Now that I think about it, I haven't been around Lucy in a long time. I really hate it when that happens. I think I'll go pay her a visit."

**Human Earthland world**

Lucy was leaving the guild she had just finished a mission and was heading home to take a break. When she got home Lucy had to check for any sign of Natsu, Gray, Happy or Erza. Those four had the tendency to come into her home without her knowing about it. She then checked the bathroom and screamed when she saw Aquarius in there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Aquarius looked at Lucy and smiled.

"Nothing, I simply waiting for you to get here."

"But I never summoned you."

"I know, I came here on my own."

Lucy blinked.

"You did?"

"Yes, Leo isn't the only spirit that can come on his own, we all can."

"Okay then."

Lucy left to go to her desk then she began to write. Aquarius leaned over her shoulder to see what it was that Lucy was writing.

"What are you writing Lucy?"

Lucy jumped and covered what she was writing.

"Don't read this! I already promised Levy that she was going to be the first to read it!"

"Why are you getting so worked up about it?"

Lucy didn't understand Aquarius was even with her, in fact she knows Aquarius doesn't like to around her. She would know that for certain because every time Aquarius was around her she would always give her attitude then she would threaten her.

She went back to writing and Aquarius was just sitting on the bed watching Lucy.

For a while Lucy was writing, she knew that she was being stared at. She did her best to ignore but it felt like there was something piercing through her head then she finally stopped and looked at Aquarius.

"Alright, is there something you want? I can't write with you staring at me like that."

"Since when was watching someone write such a problem?"

"I could feel your stare on me and it feels like you're breathing on me. Don't you understand how creepy that is?!"

Aquarius didn't seem to show any sign of anger but then she stood up and went to Lucy. Lucy was kind of nervous, she wasn't one to like having Aquarius too close. She already got plenty of that whenever Aquarius would threaten her.

Aquarius placed her hands on Lucy's shoulders and was looking at her dead in the eyes. Lucy was feeling even more nervous, she couldn't recall any time Aquarius would display this way around her.

"Aquarius? What are you-"

Lucy didn't finish her question when she felt Aquarius hugging her in a protecting way. Lucy was surprise then she heard Aquarius speak.

"I know that from time to time I would be hard on you but don't it personally, it just that... you remind me so much of your mother."

Lucy then felt Aquarius stroke the back of her head.

"You may be growing into a young strong woman, but you're still the same little girl I met."

"Aquarius..."

"Scorpio and I wanted to adopt you when your mother passed."

After hearing that Lucy broke free looking shocked at Aquarius.

"WHAT?!"

"It's true, we really wanted to but there was one thing stopping us."

"What was the thing?"

"Humans couldn't survive in the Spirit world, but it didn't stop me from treating like I do."

"Did you tell any of this to my mother?"

Aquarius looked away.

"I did and she asked me that if anything ever happened to her if I would look after you. I honestly wish I could have done more."

The next thing Aquarius knew, Lucy ran up to her and hugged tightly with her face in her shoulder.

"Lucy..."

"You so much for me. You were there for me when my mother passed. You took care of me and you were like a mother to me!"

Lucy was at the verge of tears then Aquarius had Lucy to look at her.

"And you were like a daughter to me."

Aquarius rubbed her tears then hugged Lucy tightly again.

For the rest of the night they slept in each others arms and had good dreams.


End file.
